Birdy of Steel
by scouttroop
Summary: My Version of Man of Steel in Birdy the Mighty Style after seeing the battle seen in Man of Steel that inspire it. I'll fix the category since I can't find Man of Steel anywhere.
1. Birdy of Steel 1

**Birdy of Steel 1**

 **After seeing the inspirations of Birdy the Mighty Decode battle scene used in Man of Steel, I decide to make my version of Man of Steel in Birdy the Mighty Decode Style**

 **Disclaimers: Man of Steel and Birdy the Mighty belongs to DC Comics and Masami Yuki and not me**

Planet Altaria

In one house a woman name Violin _**(Altan/Human instead of machine)**_ is giving birth to her own child with a little help from Tuto. After she was done Violin choose to name her daughter Birdy Altera Cephon.

XXX

Council room

"I warn you that harvesting the planet's core was suicide, it just accelerated the process", Violin said to the High Council.

"What would you have us do?!"

"Look to the Stars just like are ancestors, will start with the old outposts", Violin gave them their answer.

"Your not suggesting we evacuated Altaria?!"

"No the planet is already dead, but there is still hope, I held that hope in the palm of my hand. All I need is access to the CODEX", but suddenly the whole conversations gets interrupted by an explosion at the gate.

The guards where gunned down by soldiers led by Christella Revi who approach Violin and the High Council.

"This Council has been disbanded", Christella Revi said.

"Under who's authority?!"

"Mine", Revi said as she shoots the Councilwoman to death as her loyal Altan soldiers arrest the rest of the Council while Violin confronts her about this action.

"What are doing Revi this is madness!"

"These debates of the Council is been a wasted of time, I'm saving Altaria in my own personal way", Revi explains to Violin what she is doing.

"But what you are doing is treason!"

"Then join us Violin and together we can save our home", Revi said offering Violin to join her cause but Violin knows Revi is completely insane with her doings.

"No Revi I won't join you but I'll respect the Altan you once were", that was Violin's final answer which Revi did not like at all.

"Take her away", Revi ordered her soldiers to detain Violin.

XXX

While escorting Violin they had a run in with Tuto, they asked him to move out of the way but thanks to Violin, Tuto used a flashbang and Violin easily defeats them with her fist and a stolen gun. Violin exits the building only to find starships who are loyal to the High Council and loyal to Christella Revi are firing at each other. Violin grabs a small ship to get the CODEX, after she got there Tuto warns her about stealing the CODEX is a crime but Violin warns him the world will soon come to end so none of that matters anymore. Violin has it but has a run in with a gunship.

" _Violin under orders from Christella Revi you ordered to surrender the CODEX_ ", Violin said nothing and the gunships open fire at her and she jumps and lands on the small ship while being pursued by 2 gunships.

Violin manage to lose both gunships after they crashed into a damage starships but the small ship was damage as well. She crash lands after reaching her home were her daughter Birdy is.

XXX

"Violin several gunships are approaching", Tuto warn her as Violin holds Birdy in her arms and places her in the ship _**(Same one from Birdy the Mighty Decode)**_ that will travel to Planet Earth.

"Good bye my beloved daughter, hope some dreams on Earth will make you happy", Violin said with tears streaming down her face as the ship is ready for launch. Violin will not live to see her daughter walk and make friends because she won't be able to go with her.

XXX

Landing Pad

"Hold this deck Gomez", Revi ordered as she and some soldiers enter the door they blew up and they confront Violin armed with a Plasma Rifle.

XXX

"What have you done Violin? I know you stole the CODEX."

"I had child Revi, my daughter and she'll be free to forge her own destiny", Violin said but this angers Revi and she fights her, Violin manage to kill her soldiers and easily overpowers Revi knocking her to the floor.

"Violin the CODEX is the only thing keeping Altaria alive you have to abort the launch!" Revi begs Violin to abort the launch but she launches it anyway.

"NOOOOOOO!" Enraged Revi runs and stabs Violin with a wrist blade wounding her and she slumps down into the floor.

"Where is your daughter going Violin?"

"Her name is Birdy, my daughter and she is beyond your reach", Violin said as Revi returns to the landing pad.

"Destroy that ship", Revi ordered but the gunship meant to destroy it was blown up by a starship loyal to the High Council.

XXX

Trial

Revi and her followers were sentence to be in a frozen prison much to Revi's anger toward them and even warning Violin that she will find Birdy and that's a promise not a word of warning.

XXX

Destructions of the Planet begins

"Violin shouldn't you find refuge?"

"There is no refuge Tuto. Oh Birdy make a better a world for us", Violin said as the fire engulfs her and Tuto and Planet Altaria is destroyed.

XXX

Meanwhile

Birdy's ship that is already on course to Earth finally reached it and crashes somewhere in Japan. The crash is seen only by the Senkawa family.

 **End of chapter**

 **Well I've seen all the episodes in Birdy the Mighty Decode and seen Man of Steel, have both of them in DVD although the Man of Steel is in Blu-Tay+DVD. I'll do what I can for this fanfic. Birdy's Earth identify will be Shion Arita just like in the Anime but her last name won't be Arita, you'll find in the next chapter.**


	2. Birdy of Steel 2

**Birdy of Steel 2**

 **Next chapter**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Years later Birdy was named Shion on Earth and became the adopted daughter to the Senkawa Family and adopted sister to Tsutomu and Hazumi. During her time on Earth she had a hard time trying to adapt to Earth due to her strange super strength she had, this was first encountered during her time in school when she was still young.

XXX

School Flashback

During Class Birdy/Shion couldn't even pay attention in class due to her adaption problems to Earth, Tsutomu and his girlfriend Sayaka Nasakagi is worried about her. When the teacher asked Shion to answer a question she suddenly runs out of the classroom and hides inside a storage room while the entire class tries to help her out.

"Shion?" The teacher tries to open the door but Shion kicks the handle breaking it making only her who can open it.

"Shion the teacher called mom please come out", Tsutomu said on the door but still Shion refuses to open up until their mother arrives.

"Shion, mommy is here please open up", she said but Shion is far too afraid to do so.

"How can I help?"

"The world is too big", Shion said her problem.

"Think of something else, like the ocean Shion", Shion began to think of the ocean.

"Do you see it?" She asked and Shion does see it and she finally comes out and hugs her adopted mother.

XXX

The next encounter with Shion's super strength is during an accident in the school bus after falling off the bridge and into the river when one of it's tires blew out and Shion just allows everyone to see what she just did much to her dismay on wanting to keep it secret. She did make a vow to keep this strange powers of her a secret but she broke her vow.

Senkawa residence

While Natsumi's mom has a word Shion's mom her father goes outside to talk to her about what she just did in the accident.

"Shion me and your mother told you to keep this a secret", he said to her.

"What am I suppose to do?! Just let them die?! Why did God do this to me?!" Her father decided to show her something she should see.

XXX

Both him and Shion enter the garage and shows her the ship, her ship.

"This is how we found you Shion. I assume Government Forces would arrive but none came. We found this strange metal and show it to someone to asked what kind of metal but he said it's not any kind of metal on Earth, _**(The same key/necklace in Man of Steel but doesn't have the Symbol)**_ I know you have real parents out there in space and they send you here for a reason."

"I'm not really your daughter am I?" Shion asked him tearfully.

"You are my daughter", he said hugging her before giving her that necklace that she would wear around her neck while growing up.

XXX

Forward

Shion spends her time with her brother Tsutomu and his girlfriend Sayaka Nasakugi at her family manor just to get over a trauma she had as she was growing up.

"You know Tsutomu you brought me along just for me to get over my trauma", that is really Tsutomu's reason.

"Come on Shion, you and Sayaka are good friends ever since we were little", Tsutomu said trying to comfort her.

"That's true but only my adopted family, Nasakugi and the Hayamiya family knows my secret. I still need to find more answers about where I came from and why did my real parents send me here to Earth."

"That's true Shion you still need more answers", Sayaka said supporting her.

"Thanks Sayaka", Shion said thanking her and hugging her.

XXX

Years later

Shion travels the world on her own in search for answer about were she came from and why she is brought here, but now she will find it in the Canadian Arctic including a boy who will be her love interest.

XXX

Canadian Arctic base

"Welcome Nataru Shiumyou _**(He's occupations is a reporter instead of Doctor in this fanfic)**_ you should come and see this."

"What did you find Colonel?"

"Well we found something buried or frozen in the ice Nataru and it could be a vessel of some sort", the US Military Colonel explained.

"Submarine?"

"We don't think so, it doesn't shape like a Submarine."

XXX

Night time

Nataru who wanted to gets some photos from the Alien Ship sneaks he's way into it. Unknown to him, Shion also found her way in as well. While inside Shion could have notice someone else, or could say a third person was there with them. Nataru is at the ship's bridge and he sees a robot in front of him, Nataru wanted to take a picture of it but the robot mistakes the camera for a weapon and suddenly whips him on his abdomen wounded him, before the robot can finish him off Shion appears and destroys it. Shion then helps him up and checks his wound, well at first Nataru was a bit terrified of her because of what he just witness.

"Listen you have to hold my hand because what am I going to do to help you will really hurt", Shion said and Nataru holds her hand as she tends his wounds much to him screaming in pain.

XXX

Back at the base rumbling is heard and the crew went to investigate. It turns out the Alien Ship lifts off from the ice and flew away and Shion's is the one piloting it away from the base. Later on, Nataru was found alone in a ice by a patrol helicopter, after returning home he gave his story to his boss who refuse to printed it due to how people would react on aliens living among them. With that Nataru decided look for Shion on his own.

XXX

Back at the Arctic

Shion lands the ship in a safe place while she goes looking for the mysterious person that was with her and Nataru, Shion manage to find long dead bodies of the crew members. Soon as she enters a chamber similar to the one where the CODEX uses to be she is confronted by the mysterious person who turns out to be a woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your mother Birdy or just a shadow of her", the robot Violin said to her.

"Birdy? That's my real identify isn't?" Shion now knows her real name finally.

Violin then explains the history of their people and at the same time shows her the power suit she would wear to protect the Earth from all sorts of danger including Christella Revi if she ever manage to escape her frozen prison along with her followers.

XXX

Next after learning so much Birdy/Shion exits the scout ship to try out her power suit and the return home. She tries running in full speed at first she did jump and crash into a mountain but survives it. She tries again but this time properly and heads for home to tell her adopted family about the news that she found her real mother.

XXX

Senkawa residences

Ms. Senkawa was busy cleaning the stairs when she spots Shion arriving home and she along with Tsutomu, Sayaka and Hazumi welcome her home.

"Hey I wanted to tell you all that I found my mother, my real mother", Shion tells them the news and they are grateful for her but they also warn her about that they were interviewed by Nataru.

XXX

Cemetery

Nataru arrives at the grave of Shion's adopted father who was killed in accident after he interviewed the Senkawa's about her.

"I knew if I came here I would find you here", Nataru said before turning to Shion who was right behind him.

"Who are you and were did you come from?"

"You should not write an story about me Nataru."

"There will be a story Shion", Shion decided to tell Nataru what really happen in the accident that took her adopted father's life.

"My dad said, if I show my powers I would be rejected", Shion said to Nataru on what will happen if the world knew.

XXX

Flashback

"Look you're not my parents or siblings your just a family that found me", Shion said to her adopted family in a arguing state.

"Shion?!" That's for what she just said.

"No she is right we are just your adopted family."

"Listen dad", but before Shion can say something else their car was hit by Fuel Tanker Truck because the driver was asleep.

They attempted to get out of their car and move to a safe distance because the fuel tanker is ignited and will explode, others did the same thing. The problem was Shion's adopted father's leg is stuck on the door but he manage to get out but his ankle is already sprain. Shion sees this and attempted to rescue him but he tells her not to as the tanker explodes taking him with it.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" Shion screamed to her father as she watches and lets him die.

End of Flashback

XXX

"I let my dad die because I was convince the world is not ready and I need to wait", this was enough to convince Nataru to just drop this story and just keep it a secret until the world is ready to know.

 **End**

 **I don't know the names of Tsutomu and Hazumi's parents so I'll just go by Mr. and Ms. Senkawa or I can just make up there names.**


	3. Birdy of Steel 3 (Longer)

**Birdy of Steel 3**

 **Next chapter, Birdy meets her enemy, Christella Revi and her followers.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

US Imperial Military base somewhere in Japan

US Imperial personal reported to their General that they spotted a strange object on the Moon but it isn't a satellite. What they later figure out it's an Alien Ship commanded by Christella Revi. Than she sends a message to the Earth which will be her demands.

" _People of the planet Earth my name is Christella Revi, this is my demands, you will hand over a woman name Birdy to me and I will spare the Earth and your lives."_

XXX

Elsewhere

Shion was watching and come to realize that the US Imperial military have upper handed Nataru because he knows her secret, not only that, Tsutomu and Sayaka have been upper handed because they were with him. Shion needs a plan of action so she went to the church to asked for advise, well she says that Revi cannot be trusted and the Priest says to her that the trust will have to come later and Shion leaves.

XXX

US Imperial Military base

Troopers armed with XM8, M249 and M16 aimed them at Shion _**(Back in her power suit)**_ upon her arrival. They have M1 Abrams tanks, Oshkosh M-ATV, and Humvees with them armed with 50 Calibers machine guns, they stand down until their General arrives whom Shion wants to speak with.

"Alright you wanted to speak with me so here I am", the General said to Shion.

"I will surrender on one conditions, I want you to let Nataru, Sayaka and my brother Tsutomu go free", she said to him.

"What makes you think they are here", the General said to trying to hide them from her.

"Don't play dumb with me General, I know you have them here."

XXX

Shion with cuffs on her is being escorted by Troopers to Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu so she can talked to them about the situations.

Interrogations room

"I doing this for Earth's sake", Shion said to them.

"You let them hand cuff you?" Nataru asked Shion about that.

"It wouldn't be much of a surrender if I resisted", Shion answered on why she allowed herself to be cuffed by Troopers.

" _Excuse me my name is Doctor_ ", Shion interrupts the introduction.

"Emil Hamilton, I can see your badge on your breast pocket. I can also see the squad of Troopers armed with a serum you won't need it", Shion said but Dr. Hamilton thinks otherwise.

"Maim you can't just expect us to not take precautions you could be carrying an alien pathogen", Emil said to her but Shion assured them she doesn't carry any.

"Well you do know why we need safety measures, you shown your identity to Nataru, Sayaka and your brother Tsutomu, why not to us?" the General asked her as Shion gets up and breaks the hand cuffs and walks up to them.

"Your scared of me because you can't control me, you won't have to, but that doesn't mean I'm your enemy."

"Than who is? Revi?"

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Be that as it may, I've been given orders to hand you over to her."

"Do what you need to do General, for Earth's sake."

XXX

Outside

Everybody awaits the Altan dropship to arrive while Shion makes a final farewell to Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu. the dropship arrives and Revi's henchmen Gomez along several Altan soldiers approached them.

"Birdy nice to see you", Gomez said to her as he approached the General.

"Are commanding officer here?"

"Yes", the General answered as Gomez makes another demand that came from Revi.

"I would like these 3 to accompany me", Gomez but the Colonel objects with it.

"You asked for the alien and now you want one of our own."

"Should I tell Revi that your unwilling to corporate with us", Gomez said but Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu choose to go with them.

XXX

On the way to Revi's starship Shion secretly gave her necklace to Tsutomu, it might help them all including the Earth. After boarding the ship they went to meet with Christella Revi herself at the bridge.

"Birdy so finally meet", Christella Revi said to Shion/Birdy.

"I take it you are Christella Revi", Shion said but Gomez tries to correct her but Revi said it's alright.

While Revi kept talking Shion started to feel strange and she collapse down on the floor even coughing blood. This is because she had all the time adapting on Earth and not her people's atmosphere so Shion passes out in the process. Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu couldn't do anything for her.

"Help her!" Tsutomu said to them but no one in the ship is doing anything.

XXX

Nightmare

Shion/Birdy wakes up in a farming field and Revi is there with her wearing the same power suit except it's colored in black.

"Birdy or do you prefer Shion? That's what they call you", Revi said to her while she is looking around.

"During my attempted to save our planet we were imprison into the Phantom Zone and we escape after Altaria was destroyed. We were left adrift until we starved."

"How did you get here?"

"We retrofit the phantom drive to make it into a way to teleport us anywhere we want. We started off with the old colonial outpost looking for any signs of life, cut off from Altaria these outposts withier and died, we salvage weapons, armor and a world engine. Then we found a distress call coming from Earth, your the one who led us here", what Revi said made Shion/Birdy realize that activating the scout ship also activated a distress call which lured them here.

At the same time the world engine lands in the back round and started doing what it was build for while Revi asked Shion/Birdy about the CODEX's whereabouts. Shion/Birdy asked her question because she is concern on what happens to Earth.

"If Altaria lives again what happens to Earth?" Shion/Birdy asked while standing on dozens of human skulls.

"Our atmosphere isn't suitable for humanity, your mother knew about this too", Revi gave her the answer while Shion/Birdy began to sink into the skulls while screaming no to Revi and thus ending the nightmare.

XXX

Lab

Shion/Birdy wakes up from her nightmare and is confronted by Revi while she is restrain in a table.

"Your mother Violin was more of a scientist than a warrior", Revi said to her.

"You killed her?"

"No I just mortally wounded her, but not a day goes by where it doesn't haunt me. I have a duty to my people and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of my plans."

XXX

Meanwhile

Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu are thrown in a prison cell by Gomez.

"Great now what do we do?" Nataru asked.

"Shion gave me her necklace because it might come in handy", Tsutomu said holding her necklace and looks around their cell.

 **End**


	4. Birdy of Steel 4 (Extended)

**Birdy of Steel 4 (Extended)**

 **It's time for Shion/Birdy and her friends to find a way out and escape with a little help. It's now extended like I want it.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Prison Cell, Revi's starship

Tsutomu looks around their cell for a key hole for Shion/Birdy's necklace and he finds one and place it there. Violin appears again and only Tsutomu, Sayaka and Nataru can see and hear her.

XXX

Lab before that

"Those restraints are power chains which makes your power suit useless. Your weak as a human", Moss said to Shion/Birdy as she takes a sample of her blood.

XXX

Prison Cell

"Who are you?"

" _My name is Violin, Tsutomu Senkawa, I'm Birdy's real mother._ "

"Can you help us and Shion escape?" Tsutomu asked Violin then she gave her answer.

" _I design this ship I can get you, Sayaka, Nataru and Birdy out of here. But first thing the 3 of you need the oxygen here_ ", Violin then makes the air inside the ship suitable for humans so Tsutomu, Sayaka and Nataru were able to take off their helmets and breath while Shion/Birdy was able to break free from her restraint as Moss retreats from the lab.

" _Retrieve the key_ ", Violin said to Tsutomu right after she open the door and she guides the trio out.

" _Get the gun_ ", she said to Tsutomu after she close the door right in front of Gomez making him drop his gun.

Tsutomu using the gun kills several guards they had run in with before reaching the escapes pods and the trio gets on board.

" _When the 3 of you reach the Earth's surface tell them there is way to stop Revi using Birdy's ship. Move your head to the left Tsutomu_ ", at first Tsutomu didn't get what Violin what was talking about until he spots Gomez who was about to punch him and Tsutomu ducks to the left.

Tsutomu and Gomez make a struggle with the gun while Nataru starts the launch and Sayaka helps Tsutomu. Sayaka kicks Gomez but he has the gun as the pod closes and launches, as for Gomez he couldn't do anything to stop them from getting away.

"Were spiralling out of control Tsutomu!" Sayaka said wrapping her arms around Tsutomu panicking as they reach Earth atmosphere.

"All we can do is wait for Shion to save us!"

"Your right Nataru!"

XXX

With Shion/Birdy

"Is it true what Revi said about rebuilding Altaria on Earth?" Shion/Birdy asked after being confronted by her mother again.

" _Your the only who can stop her Birdy_ ", Violin said as Shion/Birdy breaks hole in ship for her to get out and see the sun.

" _Help your brother Tsutomu and your friends Sayaka and Nataru_ ", Violin said as they watch the pod spiraling in the atmosphere and Shion/Birdy goes out to save them.

XXX

US Imperial Military base

"Sir 2 alien ships are approaching our atmosphere and they are not responding to any of hails", an officer said after spotting 2 of Revi's dropships, they are coming for the CODEX since they have no idea it's inside Shion/Birdy and not in her ship.

XXX

Shion/Birdy manage to reach Tsutomu, Nataru and Sayaka as they exit the atmosphere and she gets them out before they hit the ground. They landed safely in the park then Shion/Birdy and Nataru share a short romantic moment until she quickly heads for the Senkawa home after noticing Revi heading for that direction. As for Nataru, Sayaka and Tsutomu they call to a police car driving their way.

"We need to tell her about the way to stop Revi", Nataru said and they all agreed.

XXX

Revi's dropship lands near the Senkawa residents as Ms. Senkawa steps outside while Revi, Gomez and several Altaria soldiers disembark from the dropship and confronts her.

"The ship Birdy arrived in where is it?" Revi asked her but she is unwilling to tell Birdy's enemies.

"Go to hell!" She retorted and Revi retorts back by picking her up by the neck until she stares at the garage and Revi puts her down by throwing her.

"There", Revi points at the garage and Gomez goes there and finds Birdy's ship then opens it but finds the CODEX isn't there at all and returns to Revi empty handed.

"The CODEX isn't here!" This angers Revi making her flip a car over and it lands on top of the house wrecking some part of it.

"WHERE IS THE CODEX!" Revi angrily asked but Ms. Senkawa says she doesn't know but Revi asked again until Birdy arrives and pushes Revi away.

XXX

"You think you can threaten my mother!?" Birdy angrily said while pushing and punching Revi in the helmet before coming to stop on the streets filled with dozens of innocent people.

Revi started feel the same affects like Birdy did when she had trouble trying to adapted to Earth's atmosphere in a young age. Revi pulls her helmet off while too many voices and sounds are heard everywhere around her.

"What did you do to me!?" Revi asked and Birdy answers it's because Revi never adapted to Earth's atmosphere so without her helmet she ends up the same like Birdy when she was young as Gomez and another name Geega retrieves her.

The conversation between Birdy and Revi's forces soon gets interrupted by a squadron of A-10 Thunderbolts II who opens fires at both factions. Gomez destroys one after jumping high up in the air and landing into the cockpit but the pilot ejects to safety.

XXX

Back with Birdy

"Get inside, it's not safe", Birdy said to the people as they seal themselves inside their homes or stores while Birdy faces both Gomez and Geega.

Elsewhere US Imperial Troopers alongside some MH-6 Little Birds enters the streets preparing to open fire at both factions like the A-10's did, only because the Colonel accompanying them said so. Birdy fights both Gomez and Geega as the Troopers get into positions and they where order to open fire but a question before they do.

"Sir what about Shion Senkawa?" A Trooper questioned if they have to shoot Birdy too and the Colonel repeated the order to shoot both factions.

Troopers open fire while Birdy battles Gomez and Geega who were overpowering her even taunting her. They force Birdy down until she manage to break free after grabbing a beam gun fire it at them. What happens next is another interruptions from the MH-6 Little Bird duo who open fires at them, Birdy gets out of the way and Geega was knocked back by the machines guns. Geega gets back up then picks a car and throws it at them, the MH-6 Little Bird in the front manage to get out of the way but the one in rear was hit and was going to crash, one of the pilots falls off but Birdy saves him.

"You okay?" Birdy asked the pilot but gets interrupted again by Geega.

XXX

The whole battalion of US Imperial Troopers battles Gomez but shooting at him with their XM8 Assault Rifles and M249 LMG is completely useless due to a bullet proof armor. Gomez melees many of the Troopers who were hopelessly shooting at him before confronting the Colonel who's helicopter just crash too, the Colonel shoots his MP5 at him then tries his M9 Pistol until he pulls a combat knife, so did Gomez.

"A good death has it's rewards", Gomez said and then he was knocked by Birdy before he and the Colonel can strike.

Gomez knocks Birdy into a store until he was hit by a missile fired by the A-10 Thunderbolt II and it damaged his helmet. The last 2 A-10s are destroyed by Revi dropship who returns to retrieve Gomez and Geega.

XXX

The remaining Troopers regroups with the Colonel then they come looking for Birdy. Birdy emerge after pushing a heavy object away, as she walks out all the remaining Troopers lower their weapons and she confronts the Colonel.

"This woman isn't the enemy."

"Thank you Colonel", Birdy said then departs back to the Senkawa residents.

XXX

Revi's ship

"Birdy has put me into temporally weakness", Revi said to Moss until she gives Revi the news about the CODEX whereabouts.

"The CODEX is within Birdy after studying her blood I collected", Moss said and Revi asked her this.

"Does Birdy need to be alive?"

"No", that means feel free to kill Birdy.

"Send in the world engine", Revi ordered and the world engine deploys and heads for the south Indian sea and Revi's prison ship to Tokyo to start converting the Earth into Altaria which will kill off both the Earth and Humanity.

XXX

Senkawa Residents

"Mom?"

"Shion wow nice suit", she said while cleaning all the stuff from their wreck house.

"Sorry about the house mom", Shion apologies to her adopted mom about the house.

"Oh it's okay Shion."

"They is a way to restore Altaria", Shion reveals about the way to restore Altaria back to life.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't think there interested on sharing the Earth with Humanity", well that's the bad news until Tsutomu, Nataru and Sayaka arrives with some good news on how to stop Revi and her forces.

 **End**

 **Some stuff are hard to remember.**


	5. Birdy of Steel 5

**Birdy of Steel 5**

 **It's time for the battle of Tokyo city, Birdy the Mighty, JSDF and the Futuristic USA Empire/Tau'ri against Christella Revi and her forces.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Tokyo Japan

Christella Revi's Prison Ship hovers above Tokyo while the world engine lands at the Indian Ocean. Millions of people stares at her ship until both the ship and the world engine fires a blue beam that started causing massive damage throughout the city, many people started running away from this but most where killed by the stuff that goes up then comes down.

"Keep this in progress while I pay my respect to an old friend", Revi is going to the scout ship Birdy left behind back at the Artic.

XXX

US Imperial Military Base

"What are they doing?"

"Oh my god they are terraforming", Dr. Emil said after figuring out what they are seeing on the screen.

"What's that?"

"Planet engineering modifications", he answer the female soldier.

"They are turning Earth into Altaria", General Swanwick said.

"What happens to us?"

"There won't be an us", that's because Altaria's atmosphere is unsuitable for humans and thus they will all die once terraforming is completed.

"General, Colonel Hardy is on his way with Birdy the Mighty on tow."

"Birdy the Mighty?"

"The alien girl, that's what they are calling her."

XXX

Outside the base

"Is that the ship she came here with?" General Swanwick asked after seeing the CH-47 Chinook carrying it and putting it down, then Birdy came up with the plan that Tsutomu, Sayaka and Nataru told her about.

"There is a way to send them back to the Phantom Zone, if you can drop my ship into their ship it will create a gate that can shoot them back into the Phantom Zone", Birdy explains the plan.

"Create a Black Hole to send them back", Dr. Emil said to her and she nodded.

"I've got to stop that world engine at the Indian Ocean", Birdy said but Nataru stops her for a moment and ask her this.

"Shion, don't you think you'll feel weak if you get too close that thing?"

"Maybe Nataru but that won't stop me from even trying to destroy the world engine and save everyone in the Earth. You might want to step back a little", Nataru and everyone else step back as Birdy flies away to the India Ocean to stop the world engine.

"Sir that ship can fit inside the C-17 Globemaster III", Colonel Hardy said to Swanwick.

"Good and call the JASDF for fighter escort", General Swanwick ordered his men.

"Right away sir."

XXX

Artic

Revi exit her dropship after reaching the scout ship and goes outside and this time like Birdy she was able to adapt to Earth's atmosphere, but there are more things to come after all that as she enters the scout ship to start the next part of her plan to rebuild Altaria on Earth.

XXX

Indian Ocean

Birdy reaches the world engine but there are some set backs, when she got close to it she started coughing because she still hasn't adapted very much to Altaria's atmosphere, but still that will not stop her from trying to destroy it and save the Earth. The world engine than uses it's defenses like water tentacles to prevent Birdy from trying to destroy it.

XXX

Tokyo

The C-17 Globemaster III carrying Birdy's ship fly's above Tokyo along with a squadron of F-1 Viper Zero jets for escort. The F-1 Viper Zeros attacks the Revi's ship until Birdy destroys the world engine then they are clear to drop her ship right on top of Revi's ship but for now, it's not safe to do that now. F-1 Viper Zeros fire missiles at the ship but the missile go of course due to the ship's beam and plus the F-1 Viper Zeros who got to close ended up getting sucked into the beam and are destroyed, most of them went crashing into buildings.

XXX

Scout ship inside

Revi finally reached the chamber where all the citizens of Altaria are being created, she is then gets confronted by the marionette/robot Violin.

"Don't do this Christella", Violin begs her not to do this.

"Never ending to lecture me even in death", Revi said because even though Violin is dead she is still around even in death.

"Revi we can coexist with humanity", Violin tells her but she isn't having any of that.

"And suffer for many years like your daughter trying to adapt?!"

"Revi what you and followers are doing is genocide!"

Violin is starting to lose all of her authority with the AI since Revi is starting to overwrite it into her authority instead. In one final moment Violin tells her that Birdy will stop her and save the Earth, Revi than retorts saying that she will kill Birdy and harvest the CODEX from her corpse, then she places the key which causes the marionette/robot Violin to shut down for good.

XXX

Indian Ocean

The world engine subdues Birdy by putting her on the beam but Birdy breaks free and goes kamikaze on the world engines by flying right into where the beam is coming from destroying it completely, this also knocks Birdy out in the process. Birdy than reawakens and sees the sun set then she heads for Tokyo.

XXX

Tokyo

Now they are cleared to drop Birdy's ship on Revi's ship but a set back is the key wouldn't go in. Gomez sees the C-17 Globemaster III coming and attempts to stop it. He boards it thanks to an escape pod, Troopers use all of their guns including an MGL at Gomez which was all proven useless like before, Gomez manage to overpower all of them before chasing after Colonel Hardy to the bridge. While that was happening Dr. Emil manage to get the key in thanks to him closing the cockpit of Birdy's ship.

Earlier

The remaining F-1 Viper Zero jets where destroyed by the scout ship now commandeered by Christella Revi.

"Target that aircraft", but before she can destroy the C-17 Globemaster III Birdy burst in.

"Don't do it otherwise Altaria will never get another chance to live", Revi is trying to reason with Birdy but she wants to save humanity and the Earth.

"Altaria had it's time", Birdy retorted and destroys the cockpit causing the scout ship to crash.

Present time

"A good death, has it's own rewards", that's Colonel Hardy's last words before crashing the C-17 Globemaster III into Revi's ship killing him, Gomez and Dr. Emil.

This cause the energy from Birdy's ship to ignite and creating a black hole sucking the ship and everyone of it's crew back to the Phantom Zone including the wreckage of the C-17 Globemaster III. As for Nataru, Tsutomu and Sayaka where thrown out of the plane plunging to their deaths but Birdy who emerge from the crash scout ship sees them and saves them and they have a safe landing on the city.

 **End**

 **Just 2 more to go.**


	6. Birdy of Steel 6

**Birdy of Steel 6**

 **Shion Senkawa/Birdy VS Christella Revi final battle. Can be very destructive.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Battle of Tokyo Japan aftermath

After landing safely Shion/Birdy and Nataru share one romantic moment with each other while Tsutomu, Sayaka and other survivors watch them. Shion/Birdy and Nataru then kiss showing their love for each other. Suddenly Christella Revi emerge from the wreckage of the scout ship, Birdy leaves Nataru's side to face Revi one last time.

"You took away the last hope on reviving Altaria Birdy, you also destroyed my own soul", Revi said to Birdy holding soil and blowing it away like if that was her soul.

"And for that I will destroy you and everything on this planet", Revi and Shion/Birdy then charge head on for the final battle.

XXX

All across Tokyo

The final battle between Shion/Birdy and Revi becomes a very destructive battle as Birdy goes up the building and Revi chases after her climbing up the building like an animal before coming to a stop on the roof.

"I trained for many years more than you Birdy! What about you where did you train a farm?!" Revi started mocking Birdy's skills in battle.

"Your a monster Revi I am going to end you!" Suddenly after saying that Birdy was shocked seeing Revi can fly like her except she doesn't have a power suit like her.

Birdy and Revi battle in the air until Revi grabs her by the leg, spins around then throws her sending her crashing through a building. Revi follows and attacks her again this time with a beam pistol but Birdy pushes her up into space and crashing into a satellite before coming down again to Tokyo with debris of the satellite before coming to a stop at the train station. Birdy then subdues Revi but she fires her beam pistol at a trap family in a attempt to murder them while Birdy begs her to stop.

"NO STOP!" Birdy stills begging Revi to stop.

"I will never stop Birdy", that's Revi's final words before Birdy violently snaps her neck saving the family and ending her threat.

"RAAAAAGH!" Birdy cried out in tears for something that nearly happened as Nataru, Tsutomu and Sayaka arrived and comforts her.

"It's over Shion, it's all over now", Tsutomu said comforting her along side Nataru and Sayaka.

XXX

A day later

A predator drone crashes right in front of General Swanwick's car, Birdy then appears there and General Swanwick and his assistant confronts her to talk.

"I take it this is one of your drones with a camera", Birdy said to him standing on top of it.

"I piece of expensive equipment. So what to do you want?"

"If anyone wants my help, but only under my own circumstances", Birdy says that because she will have a duel life, that of a super hero and a civilian.

"How do we know you won't betray Japanese society?"

"I grew up in this country for 50 years General, I'm a Japanese by guess."

"I will talk to the Pentagon back at the US to see what they can say about you."

"I hope you can General", Birdy said to him then departing.

"What?"

"She's kind of hot", the female officer said to him smiling.

XXX

Shion then visits her adopted father's grave and tells her everything that has happen including what her civilian role will be. Shion decide to become a Japanese Idol _**(Just like in Birdy the Mighty Decode)**_ since she seen this stuff in TV when she was growing up. Also she remembers as a little girl she was wearing a red towel on her back like if it was cape while playing with the dog, Mr. Senkawa sees her like if she will become a super hero one day.

 **End**

 **The last chapter will be Shion/Birdy sings one the songs from Birdy the Mighty Decode but I will chose which one I want.**


	7. Birdy of Steel Final

**Birdy of Steel Final**

 **The final chapter where Shion/Birdy sings her first song on stage in front of an audience, family and friends.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing**

Shion/Birdy's Concert Tokyo Japan

Dozens of people are gather at the concert including the Senkawa family and the rest of Shion's friends to hear her sing her first song. Sometime before that, Shion went to a studio and auditions then show one of her songs she sang at home to the staff and crew. They seem to be impress with Shion's lovely voice so they put her to work before she can do it in front of an audience.

 _ **"Ladies and gentleman I introduce to you our rising Idol, Shion Senkawa!"**_

Her family, friends and everyone in the crowd cheered as Shion enters the stage wearing a nice dress. **_(The one she was wearing during the "Between You and Me" OVA Episode)_** Shion then ready's the microphone she is holding as the music started playing and she started dancing then sings.

 _ **(Kiseki by Nirgilis and Opening theme of Birdy the Mighty: Decode Season 2 translated in English)**_

 _Say Goodbye, Hello_

 _Then we repeat, going eternally round and round_

 _Where will our path lead?_

XXX

"Go Shion", Tsutomu cheered for holding glowing stick lights.

 _What do I lose sight of when I'm with you?_

 _A colorful array of love and kindness_

 _I've remembered what I'd forgotten since the days_

 _When we hurt each other over trivial things_

 _The sounds of our footsteps are the "tracks" that lead to the future_

 _Within the ever-changing scenery . . . always_

XXX

Even the US Imperial Army and the JSDF are listening to her in ether through a radio or TV while they have some free time, eating at the cafeteria, training or during duty. They too are cheering for her because she saved the Earth from Christella Revi and her followers.

 _Say Goodbye, Hello_

 _Then we repeat, going eternally round and round_

 _This melody that paints the future, until the world changes_

 _Say Goodbye, Hello_

 _The sun always rises again, eternally repeating it's arc_

 _It lights up our path_

XXX

Everyone including family and friends clapped their hands and cheered after the song is finished and Shion bowed her head, Shion did have some tears because she was happy. She may have saved the world from Revi but there could be another danger coming and if that happens she will be there to save the Earth like she did before.

 **The End**

 **I might want to do a version of _Batman VS Superman: Dawn of Justice_ but need some time to think about who will be in Batman's place for that.**


End file.
